lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Thorne
Erin Thorne was a junior (grade 11) at Lake Munro. She moved away at the end of the first semester after missing most of the semester. Character History Goes to the high school for 8th after the middle school burns down. She gets in trouble frequently and gets suspended. She is one of the only 8th graders the seniors do not pick on merely because she scares them and practices karate. In season 14 she sets off a stink bomb and gets suspended again. She develops a crush on her teacher James Rose. She tries to keep it a secret and impresses him by getting an A for the semester in his class. In season 15 she asks Mr. Rose on a date. He turns her down causing her to set a fire in his class room. She gets caught and suspended for the rest of the semester. In season 16 she comes back and tries to start over but when things start disappearing she gets blamed. She insists she didn't do it but no one believes her. In season 17 she gets pregnant and accuses James of being the father. He gets suspended from college for doing it having sex with a student. Also, Vince starts to get bullied because of what happened to Erin. In season 19, she tries to make friends, and ends up being asked on a date by Paul. She agrees, and they plan for the date. On the morning of the date they see Colin in the hallway. Colin then pulls a gun on Paul and tells Erin to leave. At first she doesn't, but Paul convinces her he'll be okay. Paul then gets shot in the shoulder and has to go to the hospital. After the shooting she goes to visit Paul in the hospital. Since they missed their first date, they decide to have on in the hospital. Later, Erin decides to run Paul's anit-drug club. The meeting has a good turn out. After leaving, she runs into Luke and he tells her someone has died from the shooting. She panics, thinking it's Paul, she asks Luke and he tells her it's Freddie who had passed away. She then goes to see Paul and asks when he's getting out of the hospital. After Olivia's kidnapping, Erin holds a meeting with Miss Kimber to talk about the events. She then helps Nancy get through it, and they become friends. After Paul gets out of the hospital she learns he has developed PTSD, and is scared about being shot at again. She saves him as he was on the verge of suicide. In the later months of her pregnancy, she begins to be forgetful, which frustrates her, and makes her do poorly in school. She also has to continue to deal with Paul's PTSD, and it takes a turn for the worse when he imagines he is in a hold-up. He then yells at her, and tells her that he doesn't want to have to deal with the disorder, and breaks down. She helps him back and they share a kiss. In season 20, she begins to have contractions. Eventually, her water breaks, and she goes into labor, and later has her baby. Before she returns to school she needs to find a sitter, and is worried about leaving her baby with the wrong sitter. She eventually finds one she likes and returns to school. At school, she finds it hard to concentrate, because she is worried about her baby. She goes to visit Paul in the hospital, and begins to feel better. In season 21, she takes Nancy "boyfriend shopping" in order to get over Vince. Later, when Nancy reveals she may be depressed, Erin tries to convince her to go see a doctor. Nancy refuses, but Erin tricks her and ends up at the doctors. Nancy gets prescribed anti-depressants, but she begins to sell them. When Erin finds out she helps Nancy deal with the mental disorder. Later, she finds Nancy attempting suicide, and she calls 911. At the hospital, Nancy tells her about Nancy's decision to leave Lake Munro, and attend a cyber-school. She decides to throw Nancy a good-bye party with all her friends. Later, her and Paul plan to have sex. After talking about it, they decide against it. In season 22, she begins to have trouble raising her baby. Fearing that she is all alone raising this baby, she gets support from Olivia and Paul and begins to feel better. Later, she begins to get harassed by one of her teachers about her pregnancy. She tries to endure it, but by the next day she runs out of class into Mrs. Tirpack and Erin tells her about her teacher. When Erin turns 16, she has to decide whether she wants to drop out of school to raise her baby. With help from Paul, she decides to stay and school and keep the baby. Later, she helps Paul through his anxiety. In season 23, she begins to get really stressed out. As a result, she runs away. The students react differently to her disappearance and many do not know what actually happened. She later returns, but moves away after needing a fresh start. She is last seen with her mom saying goodbye to Paul. Trivia *She appeared in 152 episodes. *She is the third character to become pregnant and have their child. **She is the youngest character to have a pregnancy. **She is the first pregnancy to have a daughter.